Broken
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN REVISED! Percy is not the same after spending two years in Tartarus. He has terrible nightmares and only one person he trusts. Now he's out and out for revenge. No one saw it coming. Do not read if you hate violence.
1. Chapter 1: Taratus

Chapter 1

She grinned cruelly at me while advancing towards me with a scolding hot leather whip. I closed my eyes and awaited the pain I knew was coming. I screamed in sheer agony when the whip hit my back and went through several layers of flesh. She just laughed as she continued to bring the whip to my back repeatedly. After I hit unconsciousness my tormentor, remotely satisfied, left to torture another victim.

When I first came I tried to hold back the screams and tears but eventually I gave up. I gave up holding back the tears that now streak down my blood stained face. I gave up holding back my screams which now mingle with the sound of the others creating a twisted and tortured harmony. I gave up hope of ever leaving this hellhole. I gave up on the gods and worst of all, I gave up on myself.

After two years the finally managed to break me. They broke Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus.

Who? You're wondering; the gods, Annabeth, my father, my friends, Alecto. They all played a part in the breaking of me. Annabeth broke my heart and voted me into Tartarus. My friends stopped caring and did nothing to stop them from casting me into Tartarus. The gods thought I went crazy or something and sentenced me to a mortal lifetime in the deepest pit of the underworld. My father _wanted _me to be in this hell. Alecto is responsible because she is the one leaving scars on my skin.

Due to them I am broken. Now I only have one thing in mind, revenge. Hey will pay for their betrayal.

Now the only thing that keeps me alive is my insane desire for revenge, my _need _to avenge myself. The plans for vengeance keep me sae when others wouldn't be. They kept me alive when Alecto tried out various torture methods.

My days were numbered until my bloody ray of hope shone through.

"Hello sweetie!" Alecto greeted me, forever sickly sweet. I was scared and confused because she usually doesn't come two days in a row, it's always someone else.

"Since you're leaving tomorrow we thought we would drop by and give you a 'parting gift' seeing as you're our favorite demigod and all." Alecto cackled as every monster I have ever killed walked through my cell door.

I'm leaving? I thought this was a life sentence! I would continue to ponder this but I have worse problems at the moment, like why all the monsters in Tartarus have come to give me a 'parting gift'.

When done cackling Alecto pulled out her whip and nodded to the other monsters. All at once, as if rehearsed, they had acquired a weapon they didn't have before. I closed my eyes and screamed when I felt a whip strike my back while a sword sliced my arm.

I woke up the next day in intense pain and caked in my blood. I examined my wounds (which was a difficult task considering the blood) and drew in a sharp breath. My body was covered in cuts and burns, some half healed and some bleeding, but that wasn't even the worst part. Across my heart was an X burned into the flesh almost like a 'Hit here and I die' sign. However the worst part was my back. Besides the whip marks, burns, and burns was the word "Traitor" burned into my flesh so deep you could see the bone. Making it even more terrible was that carved under the burn in messy writing was "SO YOU ALWAYS REMEMBER WHAT YOU ARE- ALECTO".

I shuddered as I slipped on a sweater so I didn't have to see the scars. WAIT a sweater! I was never allowed a sweater in my whole time here because Alecto wanted to see her 'marvellous work'. She must have been telling the truth!

As soon as I came to that realization a figure walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: The only one

__**A/N Sorry it took me so long. I have been occupied with school lately. Ok sorry if I spell it something wrong but pleasefeel me if I dO. Please review. Constructive critism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not riordan thereforeI don't own pjo. **

**warning: character may be occ**

I squinted my eyes and I could see automatically. Being stuck in a dark musty cell for 2 months gives you some EXTRA abilities. Seeing in the dark was one of them.

It was a girl/ woman. Probably my age. What was my age again? It seems I have forgotten.

" Who are you and how dare you come in my cell? Get your own! I had to fight a cyclops, a snake lady and a Titan for this cell so scram!" I yelled at the girl. She turned towards me and squinted her eyes. The more I saw her the more familiar she seemed.

The girl lit the fire and turned towards me again. After squinted her eyes her face lit up with shock.

Huh must be a newbie she can't see in the dark well. Now not everyone can see as well in the dark as me but all the monthlies could.

Monthlies? Newbies? Your probably wondering. A newbie is a prisoner who's been here less than a month while a monthlies been here longer. Yeah I've picked up on prison slang. Two months in taratus does that to you.

" Percy is that you? I've come to take you home!" said the brown haired girl. I recognized that voice. Matisse? Mlatisse? No, no. Clatisse? Clarisse!

" Clarisse how old am I?" I was curious ok? Sue me.

She looked at me shocked then said " Your 18 Percy. You had your birthday last month."

I had forgotten all the small things about me. All the things that made me happy like my birthday, blue food, blue. All the important things I remembered though. Like Clarisse being the only demigod and god alike to think I was innocent. For that I ran and hugged her.

As soon as I hugged her I noticed the tears trickling down the strong brunettes face.

" What's wrong Clarisse? Aren't you happy I'm coming back?" I asked all the hopelessness I've felt the last two years leaked into my voice.

She simply nodded and explained "Oh Percy I am the happiest I've been for as long as I remember but I worried. I was just thinking how you will take being back at camp and vice versa."

" Do I HAVE to go back?" I whined/questioned. She nodded and answered my whine with

" Yes perce but we don't have to stay very long. Anyways let's stop thinking gloomy and get outta here."

I nodded and ran outta the room. I looked back and saw Clarisse running after me yelling

"Wait up perce we have to go see hades first"

My eyes widened at the horrible news and kept shaking my head and saying/yelling NO over and over again till I caved. forgot how stubborn the daughter of ares is.

" Good now let's go and get this visit to death breath over with" she grabbed my hand and we slowly made our way to hades castle.

Time lasp

Hades p.o.v ( now most of the story shall be told from Percy, Clarisse and other main characters pov but if it's important I will add it)

I heard a knock on my door and thinking it was Nico I called out " Come in already!" but was surprised when two people walked in.

At first I thought nico got a girlfriend but then realized I was looking at Clarisse la rue.

I stated at her and the man in shock. They we covered in blood! Looking closely I noticed that it was his blood and it was sweeping through his shirt.

I walked towards him and offered him the nectar and ambrosia I keep invade of emergencies. What he did next surprised me greatly. He shook his head and spat

" I don't take anything from gods. Do you think I would forget what you did to me? Well I didn't. Now let's get this meeting over with so I can leave."

Clarisse nudged the boy while he stared at me with venom in his eyes.

I, the king of the underworld, just gaped at him then nodded and asked " Who are you? What condition are you in? What crimes were you accused of committing and who gives you permission to leave tartus?"

The boy just shook his head " Tsk. Tsk. Uncle I don't expect you to be so quick to forget me especially after I rescued nico. Oh well I wouldn't Ou it beneath you. Here goes. My name is Perseus Jackson son of Posiedon hero of Olympus one of the seven defeated of Kronos, Gaia, etc. I in a poor condition as you can see and was unfairly sentenced for treason against the gods. Zues and Chiron have gaven me permission to leave. Can I go now?" Percy asked impatiently. I nodded and flashed him out.

I was horror stricken. The boy, I mean Percy, was dreadful looking. He had his own blood all over him, he looked underfed, and his hair was to shaggy to see his eyes. I fell back on my thrown and pondered what I just saw.


	3. Chapter 3 Innocence

Hey guys quick shout out to all my fans. Thanks for waiting for me to Finally think of a good idea.

MUST READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT

I will be changing it from Percy spending two months in Tartarus to a year. He should be tougher than that and you can't try out all of Tartarus punshiments in two months or hares is slacking. Also if annabeth seems oc a lot it's because I want people to remember her fatal flaw is pride do I have her stuck up.

Percy's pov

I took in my surrounding and discovered that hades flashed us into the Posiedon cabin. I frowned and moved to walk out outside.

"Umm Perce no offense but you should change. You look like a mess."

Clarisse boldly stated the obvious. I nodded and walked into my room, clarisse waiting on a bunk ( are there bunks in the Posiedon cabin?)

I open my closet doors and saw 1 coulor. Orange. I shook my head in disgust and walked out of my room.

" Clarisse I have an idea. "I stated abruptly. She looked up at me in suprise but nodded for me to go on. I explained my idea to her and even though she looked at me strangely she agreed.

1 hour later

We both stepped back to admire our work that was layed out on a coffee table in the Posiedon cabin.

Let's just say my idea involed stealing paint and dyd from the camp store and clothes from the ares and hades cabins.

Clarisse nodded her head in approval and I stepped into my bedroom to change. I put my clothes on a stepped back to admire our work in a mirror.

I was wearing newly ripped leather pants and leather combat boots ( I've always wanted a pair). I was also wearing a newly fixed ACDC highway to hell shirt. Clarisse and I fixed it so it said over top ' I've been to hell and it's nothing to sing about'. Over top I wore a leather jacket.

Happy with my appearance I stepped out of my room and plopped down on a couch.

"Ummm perce not saying that I don't like your outfit but why did you change it to punk biker dude?" Clarisse asked with concern in her voice.

"To show them Claire. To show them I haven't forgiven them and that I'm not to be messed with. " I smirked " also so you have a real reason to call me punk" I teased. Her face lit up with a smile when I teased her and we laughed as we got up to leave the cabin.

"Now what?" I asked, unsure of where to go.

"Now we crash their dinner!" Clarisse exclaimed clearly excited. I nodded and we made our way to the pavilion.

" Ready?" she asked and I nodded. Seeing how doubtful she looked I grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. She smiled and we strutted into the dinning pavilion as if it was the most normal thing ever.

When we reached the Posiedon table I sat down and pulled her with me. She looked at me in fear and her eyes practically said I'm not allowed here. Posiedon will blow me to bits. And for the second time tonight I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She nodded and turned to her plate. We started eating automatically skipping the burnt offerings. Who gives a crap what the gods think? What the worst the can do send me to Tartarus? Been there, done that. Noticing everyone's eyes on me Chiron stood up to speak.

"Young demigods you are probably wondering what this demigod is doing here. For all the new demigods this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon one of the seven and savior of Olympus!" he ranted out my achievements stopping at savior of Olympus. How dare they call me that after what they did, what they accused. Apparently Clarisse was thinking the same thing because she shot up and yelled

" How dare you call him that? After what you did? You are unworthy to even look at him let alone utter his name! To all the new demigods don't let this old donkey brainwash you! He is lying to you. Percy was betrayed by his friends ( a death glare was sent to Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and all my other ex-friends) his mentor( a glare Chirons way) his family( a glare to the sky for that one and all the kids where shocked. The gods betrayed me?) his father( she spat out the word and her glare darkened) and his girlfriend a love of his life( at this point annabeth was shaking in fear at the intensity of the glare sent towards her). He was accused of TREASON when his fatal flaw was loyalty. He couldn't betray us if he wanted. And his punishment you ask? Tartatus! They sent an innocent man to TARTATUS for a gods be darned year!" she screamed at the campers who where shaking with fear and sadness. Thalia and Grover burst out crying and all my old friends went to comfort them. I put my hand on her shoulder and tryed to sooth her. It didn't take long and she sat down.

Annabeth's pov From when they walked in the pavilion.

I was eating my steak and talking to Malcom when to figures walked in. I almost spit out my food in disbelief.

Percy? What's he doing here?He's supposed to be in Tartatus rotting for what he did! And with HER? I was shaking with anger.

How dare he come back here and strut in as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I was about to say something when I noticed that they where walking hand in hand. I became a little mad. That was my Percy that she is walking with. How dare he forget me so fast? I, the favorite child of Athena? I, the fastest, most agile, being since chaos? I, the most beautiful creature alive, even more gorgeous than Aphrodite! How dare he? And don't get me started on the girl! How dare she? He is the best so he belongs with the best! Me!

What she did next got me almost red with anger. She sat at the POSIEDON table with him! I prayed to lord Posiedon that he would drown her but stupid Chiron interrupted my prayer.

"Young demigods you are probably wondering what this demigod is doing here. For all the new demigods this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon one of the seven and savior of Olympus!" Chirons voice boomed through the pavilion.

Hearing this Clarisse came to his defense.

" How dare you call him that? After what you did? You are unworthy to even look at him let alone utter his name! To all the new demigods don't let this old donkey brainwash you! He is lying to you. Percy was betrayed by his friends ( a death glare was sent to Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and all my other friends) his mentor( a glare Chirons way) his family( a glare to the sky for that one and all the kids where shocked. The gods betrayed him?) his father( she spat out the word and her glare darkened) and his girlfriend a love of his life( at this point I was shaking in anger. How dare she blame me? My vote wouldnt of saved him anyways!)He was accused of TREASON when his fatal flaw was loyalty. He couldn't betray us if he wanted. And his punishment you ask? Tartatus! They sent an innocent man to TARTATUS for a gods be darned year!" she shouted angerly. At this Thalia and Grover started to cry. I walked over to Thalia and pretended to comfort her. Pathetic! But it gave me a reason to glare at her which I gladly accepted.

Chiron cleared his throat and continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

" To all the old campers Percy ha been released from Tartatus because we have discovered proof that he was innocent. You must treat him fairly because he has done no wrong. " he finished his sloppy speech and sat down. I scrunched my eyes brows in confusion and looked at Thalia.

"What proof?" I mouthed to her. She just shrugged and mouthed back

"Let's ask Chiron after the meals over!" I nodded and continued eating.


End file.
